Cheap Shot
by Ryox02
Summary: A story about a Young beautiful Japanese woman and a Hot headed Korean man, encounters at the tournaments for revenge and fun. Stay tuned for THE NEXT BATTLE.
1. Chapter 1

**"Cheap Shot" Chap. 1**

**(****A H****woarang and Asuka fanfic.)**

**Rated: 16+**

**Characters: Hwoarang, Asuka, Jin, Xiaoyu, Lili, Steve, Feng, Julia.**

_**"Welcome to The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5"**_

**?:** "Man... Kazama better show up or I'll give him a hard kick on the face."

**?:** "Bro do you always want to fight Jin? I mean you two always do that every tournaments, aren't you getting tired of it?"

**?:** "Tired my ass! I don't break a sweat at any fights."

**?:** "Well I'll see you after the match Hwoa."

**Hwoarang:** "Yeah, Yeah bro see yah!

**Yep its me your Korean Man of your dreams Hwoarang, I've been waiting for little emo Kazama every tournaments just to show him who's stronger and BETTER! Oh? who's the guy I was talking to earlier? My one and only friend Steve Fox. We both met during the 4th tournament and I've gotta say his got those pack a punches! Which is great for a sparing partner, So? Shall we both enter the 5th tournament? Alright! **_**ROCK ON!**_

**?:** "Hwoarang!"

**Hwoarang:** "Huh? _***gasp***_ (Oh noe...)"

**?:** "Hey! Its so nice to see you here again!"

**Hwoarang:** "Yeaaaah... It is nice to see me again, Soooo... I gotta go."

_**Turns back and slowly walks away, She grabs hwoarang's arm to stop him.**_

**?:** "Oh c'mon Hwoarang, why are you in a hurry? The Tournament just barely started. Can't we just hangout for a bit?"

**Hwoarang:** "Look Juls I can't, I'm looking for someone right now."

**Julia:** "Well alright... See you after the tournament then?"

**Hwoarang:** "Definitely! _***whispers***_ Not..."

**Julia: **"What was that?"

**Hwoarang:** "Oh nothing! I've gotta go now bye! Fre- I MEAN JULIA!"

_**Runs away while waving back.**_

**Julia:** "O...k?" Looks away.

**I took my leave to that Nature Loving Freak, Jeez! I swear I don't have time for girls right now, They're all sassy and always tells you what to do and what not to do! And asks you to buy them all the things that they like all the time LIKE ITS FREAKING ANNOYING! Uh- *Sigh* I remembered my Ex-girlfriend... I gave it all to her and she just... UGH! Never mind that! Let's just find that Emo Kazama, beat the crap out of him and get the hell out of here!**

_**"First fight: Steve Fox vs. Anna Williams"**_

**Steve:** "Wish me luck?"

**Hwoarang:** "Yep! Go out there and kick her ass! Or...Punch... WHATEVER! Just go out there and win!"

**Steve:** "Ahahaha! Alright, After I win Hwoarang let's eat somewhere my treat."

**Hwoarang:** "Now that's what I'm talking about! _***Fake cry***_ You really are my best buddy! _***Sniff***_"

**Steve:** "Hahaha! Stop being a drama queen Hwoa, I better go." _**Run's towards the ring.**_

**Hwoarang:** "Woooooh! Go Steve mah man!"

**After an intense fight of round 1 Steve managed to win by finishing it with a Throw, The crowds cheers from his victory and so did Hwoarang.**

_**"Second fight: Ganryu vs. NEW CHALLENGER!"**_

**Steve:** "Woah? A new challenger? I bet its a beautiful young lady."_** Sips on his water bottle.**_

_**Hwoarang picking his nose, and faced towards Steve.**_

**Hwoarang:** "What?"

**Steve:** "Oh c'mon now Hwoarang that's disgusting."

**Hwoarang:** _***Snorts***_ "Well sorry your Majesty, I'm a typical man with sexiness."

**Steve:** "That wasn't being sexy at all."

**Hwoarang:** "Whatever."

**A young woman appeared on the ring with white dress, long blonde hair, with the most elegant gestures and movement, not to mention her Rose and Vanilla scent makes every man go crazy just by smelling it. Steve could not take his eyes off this young las.**

**Hwoarang:** "Woaaaah! I didn't know Lady Gaga can fight?"

_**Steve punches Hwoarang's arm making him groan in pain.**_

**Hwoarang:** "DUDE!? WHAT THE HELL!?

**Steve:** "Could you at least respect a woman?"

**Hwoarang:** "SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A WOMAN!"

_**Steve punches Hwoarang's arm once again.**_

**Hwoarang**: "Owh!? ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! SHEESH!" Covers his arm.

**Steve:** "She looks so beautiful..."

**Hwoarang:** "In your own eyes."

**Steve:** "She smell so nice..."

**Hwoarang:** "Like your grandma."

**Steve:** "Her legs are long and flawless..."

**Hwoarang:** "Like a- Dude wtf?"

**Steve:** "Sorry I can't resist looking at her long legs."

**Hwoarang:** "You like long legs don't you?"

**Steve:** _***Thinking long at his own actions before he speaks***_

**Hwoarang: **"I'll take that as a Yes. Welp your in luck the woman of your dreams has finally come-"

**Hwoarang and Steve can hear the Fighter's conversion and the two glanced at the ring and saw the young lady won and her opponent is laying down on her lap while she gently touch the scar from his forehead.**

**?:** "My my, You have a beautiful scar just like my father's. I find you appealing and I like you Mr. Ganryu." _**Giggles at her opponent while fixing his hair.**_

**Steve was speechless and his voice echoes through his head **_**"WHAT!? WFT!?"**_**, Hwoarang waves his hand at Steve's face while smiling and just burst through laughter.**

**Hwoarang:** "HAHAHAHA! Looks like the woman of your dreams likes a big sumo guy! HAHAHA!"

**Steve:** "Do I need to be fat too?"

_**Hwoarang stopped his laughter and turned into disbelief.**_

**Hwoarang:** "Wait, what? Dude wtf?"

**Steve:** "I-I can't lose her to that lad, I've gotta eat some heavy foods right now."

_**As Steve was about to get up from his seat, Hwoarang stopped him as fast as he could.**_

**Hwoarang:** "Hey! Woah woah! Wait buddy you don't need to do that there's a lot of fish in the sea, surely you'll find some much more better woman than Lady Gaga. _***Face palm***_ Gods now I sound like master..."

**Steve: **_***Sigh***_ "You're right Hwoa thanks for stopping me."

**Hwoarang: **"No prob! For a minute there I thought I'll be having a fat buger loving friend."

**Steve: **"Hahaha! Eating heavy food isn't my thing also."

_**"Third fight: NEW CHALLENGER! vs. Lei Wulong"**_

**Steve: **"Another one?"

**Hwoarang: **"I hope its not another girl. Ugh..."

**A buff man entered the ring with long braided black hair, has a masculine face, and dragon like eyes, and he wears a red and green Chinese martial arts outfit.**

**Hwoarang: **"Woah... How'd he manage to put a butt on his chin?"

_**Steve can't help but to burst into laughter.**_

**Steve:** "_**Pfft-**_ Hwoarang your such an idiot."

**As the fighting began it was another intense fight and the third match has set, the new challenger won, and walks away from the ring.**

_**"Fourth fight: Hwoarang vs. Jin Kazama"**_

**Hwoarang stood up from his seat with excitement, as he got a chance to fight with his rival again.**

**Hwoarang:** "HELL YEAH! KAZAMA! IM'MA KICK YOUR ASS!"

**Steve: **"Keep it down Hwoa."

**At the corner a young woman was looking at Hwoarang while Steve is dragging him down from his seat, she had an annoyed face while looking at Hwoarang.**

**?: **"Is he some kind of an idiot?"

**Julia: **"I think his dreamy."

**Xiaoyu:** "I think my Jin is more dreamy than Hwoa."

**?:** "Ugh... Boys are stupid I'll give you that, they're nothing but jerks."

**Xiaoyu: **"Well not my Jin."

**Julia:** "Uhm... Xiaoyu? Isn't your Jin is already in love with someone else?"

**Xiaoyu:**_** *Sniffs***_ "I know! I don't get what he sees in that Brazilian woman!"

**?: **"I don't know she looks very Sexy to me."

**Xiaoyu:** "WHAT!?"

_**Xiaoyu was looking at the Brazilian girl up and down and realized she does look sexy.**_

**Xiaoyu:** "Damn it..."

**?:** "Well I gotta go get me some water ladies."

**She stood up from her seat and exits the waiting room.**

_Okay guys I'll update you on the next chapter, from now this is all I've got. 😭 __But I think it'll on take less than a day? XD __So..._

**To be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Cheap Shot" Chap. 2**

**(****A ****Hwoarang and Asuka fanfic.)**

**Rated: 1****6+**

**Characters**** included in the story****: Hwoarang, Asuka, Jin, Lili, Stev****e****, J****ulia.**

_Thank you guys for supporting the fanfic and sorry if it took too long, Got busy watching Boku no hero academia hahaha! Plus the first fanfic really has some errors I didn't saw it so please forgive me. 😭 And now here's the chapter 2~! I hope you like it. It'll be Tekken 5 up to Tekken 7 so better be ready cause this story will have a lot of chapters. 😂 Shall we begin? Enjoooooy~! _💕💕

**It was the fourth fight this night and the name of the fighter sounded familiar, "KAZAMA, JIN" I could have sworn I've heard that name back when I was just 13 years old at my aunt's funeral. He ha****d ****those inoccent eyes, his voice so calm, just looking into his eyes makes you forget all of your problems.**

**?:** "Could it be? Not to mentioned his last name is also Kazama."

**The young lady kept on thinking about it, and as she looked into the screen where the match is being broadcast**** the two are having an intense fight but after the long match,**** the Korean man won the match.**

_**-At Hwoarang and Jin**__**-**_

**Hwoarang:** _***Panting***_ "Hey Kazama! You lost, Looks like I'm stronger than you eh?"

**Jin: **_***Panting***_ "Yeah... It was a good fight. Congrats..."

_**Jin **__**stood up weakly and l**__**eft the ring, and Hwoarang just stood there watching Jin leave.**_

**Hwoarang:** "Man this sucks! There's no thrill at all! Stupid Kazama."

**Hwoarang left the ring and went back to the waiting room where Steve was.**

**Steve:** "Hey! Congrats you won." _**Reached out his hand for Hwoarang.**_

**Hwoarang:** "Psh! It was no thrill at all! Kazama made it easy, making me look pathetic! When I see him next tournament I'm gonna make him regret what he did!" _**Slapped Steve's hand aside.**_

**Steve: **"You know what I think you need a nap."

**Hwoarang:** "I'm fine Queen Elizabeth! I don't need a nap I told you I don't break a sweat."

**Steve:** "Could you stop calling me names!?"

**Hwoarang: **"Meh! Can't help it."

_**"Fifth fight: Julia Chang vs. NEW CHALLENGER!"**_

**Hwoarang:** "A third new fighter? Huh."

**Steve:** "What gender do you think the fighter will be?"

**Hwoarang: **"Hmm... I don't know? A guy maybe?"

**The new challenger went into the ring. It was another young Lady. A fair-skinned, beautiful brown eyes, brown hair with bangs on the right side of her head, speaks in kansai accent, She wears a light blue collared, sleeveless zip-up jumpsuit (with black side panelling and black swallow design on the back) which is unzipped down to her torso, exposing her blue sports bra underneath. On her feet, she is wearing black, blue and purple armored boots with three green star around the cuff over dark blue and light blue ribbed, her scent is sweet as a Japanese cherry blossom.**

**?: **"Looks like I'm your opponent Julia."

**Julia: **"Good luck Asuka."

_**The two shakes hands and the bell rings.**_

_**"ROUND 1 FIGHT!"**_

**For the first time Hwoarang doesn't have any side comment on this one, Steve took a glance at Hwoarang's face he just sat there and kept starring at the new fighter.**

**Steve:** "Like what you see?"

**Hwoarang: **"W-what? Nah! I just don't have anything to comment on her so she's good." _**Drinks some water.**_

**Steve: **"She looks like an angel don't you think?" _**Placing a hand on his chin.**_

**Hwoarang: **"She does. Huh... You know what for some reason her moves is a bit similar to Kazama."

**Steve: **"Hmm... You're right."

**Hwoarang: **"I bet she went to the same dojo where Jin has been."

**Fifth match has set the new challenger won, and she strikes a elbow at the camera "Keyah!". Hwoarang and Steve noticed something else than just focus on her face and their eyes widened with shock and a blush is visible through their faces.**

**Steve:** "HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS!?" _**Startled.**_

**Hwoarang:** "WOOOOAH!? Milk I-I MEAN!? TAH! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH ME!?" _**Looked down to his feet**_.

**Steve:** "I'm definitely not fond of woman with large bust."

**Hwoarang:** "Whaaaat? Dude that's the best part of their body!"

**Steve:** "Perv..."

**Hwoarang: **"Hey! at least I don't droll while looking at her legs!"

**Steve:** "Alright alright you got me."

_**"Sixth fight: NEW CHALLENGER (Dragonov) vs. NEW CHALLENGER (Raven)" **_

**As the match has once again set the new challenger Raven won the match. And the final fight has already begun.**

_**"Final fight: NEW CHALLENGER **__** (Asuka) **__**vs. Jinpachi Mishima"**_

**A hour later after a very VERY intense fight the young woman spotted a****n unconscious ****man**** laying on the ground****she quickly**** runs towards him****, as she tires to wake him up.**

**Asuka: **"Hey! Are you okay?! Snap out of it! I don't see anyone around here, nor a bus or taxi... Ahrg! What do I do!?"

_**The man slightly gained consciousness, Asuka felt relieved that the man is okay.**_

**?:** "W-where am I!?" _**Tries to stand up quickly.**_

**Asuka: **"Ah!?" _**Falls down.**_

**The man tripped at Asuka and landed at her boobs, the two had awkward silence for 4 minutes straight then the both of them sat down, a blush was visible through her face Asuka felt embarrassed yet angry.**

**Asuka:** "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

**?:** "What am I doing here?" _**Stands up ignoring her.**_

**Asuka: **"Don't play dumb with me... YOU PERV!" _**Punched the man real hard.**_

**?: **"UWAAAAH!? OOF!?" _**Landed at the hard rock.**_

**Asuka:** "HMPH!? I GAVE UP!"_**Stormed away from the ring.**_

**?: "**What was that about...? Gah!" _**He got hit on the head by a small falling rock and got unconscious again.**_

**Hwoarang felt something in his guts when he witnessed the scene between the new challenger ****Asuka ****and ****His rival non other than J****in, It made him pissed more than ever**** but he doesn't know the reason why.**

**Steve: **"Wooh! Jin got a score!" _**Covered his eyes and faced Hwoarang.**_

**Hwoarang:** "Tsk!" _**Stormed out of the Waiting room.**_

**Steve: **"Hey Hwoa! Wait-"

**Steve was about to stand up but Hwoarang slammed the door from the waiting room, Causing Steve and the other Fighters to flinch.**

**Steve:** "What was that about?"

**A young lady was looking at the screen where Asuka's match is being broadcast and looked very interested while watching it.**

**?: **"Hmm... Interesting... Asuka Kazama." _**She smiled and giggled while she watches Asuka leaving the ring.**_

**As hours passed the tournament has ended and all the fighters were ready to leave. Hwoarang rode his motorcycle and starts the engine****, he looked pissed because of his previous match as he was about to leave many reporters surrounded him and tried to interview Hwoarang, but Hwoarang gave them a death glare and the reporters was shown with fear so they backed away giving Hwoarang a path to leave the area. Hwoarang boosted his engine and got through the reporters, Memories flashed back through his head between him and Jin's match he tighten his grips on the motorcycle. The last flash back was the japanese woman the way she fight has shown that she was strong and brave, her smile makes him calm, but then someone had to ruin it right? The last scene of his Rival Jin and the new challenger named Asuka once again flashed through his memory.**

**Hwoarang: **"Am I?... Falling in love again?... Tsk! This sucks."

**Hwoarang was in the highway thinking when he saw someone standing in front of his way, as the light from his motorcycle beamed at this person Hwoarang was shown with shocked, This person happened to be his Rival grinning at him but with a strange look. He was still wearing the clothes he wore during their previous match, but has a sharp horns, sharp claws, pale skin, wings like angel but in black color, chains on his arms legs and waist, he also has tattoos in his chest and his forehead, his eyes are like a demon ready to take someone's life away. As Hwoarang was getting closer to this person and about to stop, he drifted his motorcycle creating a smoke from the motorcycle tires. The Demonic person raised his hand towards Hwoarang, there was a strong force coming out of his palm making Hwoarang's motor explode into pieces causing Hwoarang to flew and bounced away from his motor and injured him. When he opened his eyes he saw the Demonic person approaching him slowly, Hwoarang weakly stands up.**

**Hwoarang: **"You stupid... Come on!?"

**Hwoarang positioned himself to his fighting stance calming his breathing and slowy smirks to his rival as he finds this match fun.**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

_And there you have it the chapter 2~! There might be some errors again sorry. 😭 I just got too excited writing this story. And Thank you for reading see you guys on the next chapter. 💕_


End file.
